So Close
by SilverWings741
Summary: So close but still so far...
1. Chapter 1

**So Close**

 _ **A/N – Hey, everyone! This is my second fanfiction and I'm still working on the first, I Will Always Be Waiting. If you haven't seen it check it out! I've been out for a while with a broken arm due to a motocross accident but I'm sort of back in action! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Chapter One**

 **-X-**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OUR BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM OF TEAM GAI!"

Tenten stood in the doorway, her slender body leaning against the doorframe. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, there was a tilt to her shoulders that one could presume was an act of irritation and her expression was weary but filled with impatience and annoyance.

The two men who were standing in front of her were none other than her two childish, youth-obsessed teammates. They both flashed her blinding grins and their arms were filled with brightly wrapped parcels, fresh flowers and balloons. It was her worst nightmare come true.

When she didn't reply automatically, Lee spoke in a voice too bright and cheery for so early in the morning, "Hello, our youthful Tenten! We are here to wish you a happy nineteenth birthday!"

With every word, Lee's expression seemed to grow brighter with excitement.

Tenten just stared at the two men with a ludicrous expression. Her birthday was the one day of the year that she dreaded. It was too cheery and loud for her liking; filled with useless presents (mainly) and annoying friends who forced you to waste precious time and do something completely pointless. It wasn't really anything worth celebrating about. She was one year older, so what?

A cool breeze ruffled her hair and ripped a shiver from her spine. Tenten looked down at her attire to realise that she wasn't wearing anything but an oversized T-shirt and black bike shorts plus her hair was out, tumbling over her shoulders in, long, brown cascades.

"Tenten?" Gai beamed in anticipation.

"Who," She began slowly, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "On earth, wants be to woken up at FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING ON THEIR BIRTHDAY?!"

Gai's booming laugh filled the street as he patted Tenten on the back reassuringly. She swiped his hand away and grumbled.

"Awww! Don't be like that, Tenten!" He pouted. "We had to be the first ones to wish you a happy birthday or otherwise we promised we would run 500 laps around the Leaf Village if we failed!"

"Is everything a challenge to you guys?" Tenten groaned, smacking her forehead with her hand.

Gai then cleared his throat like he was about to make an announcement and began promptly speaking, "Well you see, dear Tenten, we –"

"It was rhetorical!" Tenten shouted, frantically waving her arms in a desperate attempt to shut him up.

If she had to listen to one of Gai's lectures on why it is so important to treat everything like a challenge or why the power of youth solves everything or what a girls blossoming of youth was, Tenten probably would've stuck a kunai up both their behinds and kicked them to the moon and back.

"May we come in?" Lee asked politely. He seemed to be straining slightly under all the packages he was carrying.

Tenten merely sighed and swung the door open to let them in.

"Sure, I guess."

Gai and Lee decided to dump everything in the living room before rearranging everything into neat piles on a coffee table before flopping onto a couch behind it.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get changed into something a little more comfortable. Stay here and don't touch anything." Tenten announced cautiously before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

She quickly threw on a casual shirt and a thin sweater to protect her from the cold, some long pants and plain shoes before rushing to the mirror to brush her teeth and tie her hair up into the usual two buns she wore on either side of her head. Some old habits never die.

As Tenten came rushing back downstairs, she found that nothing was damaged, thankfully, and that the two men hadn't moved from their positions. Instead they were chatting rather animatedly to one another, using their hands a lot as they talked.

"Ah, Tenten, you're back!" Gai greeted her, rising from the sofa with Lee following suit. "Oh!"

His expression then morphed into disappointment when she stopped in front of him.

"What?" Tenten asked narrowing her eyes at his sudden change in expression.

She looked down at her clothes. They seemed appropriate enough. Maybe there was something on her face.

"Your hair." Gai told her vaguely.

Tenten frowned brushing the brown bangs out of her face.

"What about it?"

"It's tied up." Gai observed sadly. "It looks much better down."

Tenten just rolled her eyes dismissively at Gai's would-be-compliment and sat on a couch opposite them.

"So, am I allowed to open these?" She asked prodding one of the packages which was wrapped in shiny, forest-green wrapping paper.

Lee shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he answered, "Well…actually, we just came by to drop it all off. Ino was planning a party for you later on this evening and she wanted all the presents to be opened then."

At that point, Tenten's face grew extremely red and Lee and Gai backed up slightly waiting for the explosion.

"'Ino did WHAT?!" Tenten hissed venomously causing the two men to flinch. "Oh, that girl is _so_ dead the next time I see her!"

"Ah, I think we might take our leave now…uh…we've got some training to do." Gai declared nervously, standing up to leave.

"Uh…yes!" Lee quickly agreed as they shuffled towards the door none to conspicuously. "Hope you have a youthful birthday and…err…we will see you later this afternoon. Bye!

With that, they both swiftly left the house, closing the door behind them.

Tenten threw up her hands in frustration and fell back into the couch which groaned under her weight. As much as she loved the blonde haired girl, there were times where she could really get on Tenten's nerves.

Knowing Ino, who was a party girl and a perfectionist to say the least – worst combination ever – she probably went over the top and hired the most expensive venue, invited thousands of guests (mostly people she didn't know) and expected her to have a good time.

Tenten's idea of a good birthday party was to just go out to dinner with a few select friends and just hang out. No presents or loud music. Just them having a good time.

At that moment, the blonde girl herself entered through the front door rather dramatically and called, "Where's the birthday girl?!"

When she spotted Tenten sitting on the couch she absolutely beamed and ran over to give the brunette a bear hug.

"Oh, happy nineteenth birthday you gorgeous girl!" Ino shouted excitedly, ruffling Tenten's hair roughly.

"Ino…can't…breathe!" Tenten managed to gasp from under Ino's strangling grip.

The blonde girl laughed lightly as she finally released the brunette to sit next to her. She took up half the sofa by draping her slender legs across the couch and propping herself up with one arm so her hand tussled her long, golden hair.

"So, I see Lee and Gai have already been here." Ino stated as she stared at the parcels and flowers and balloons that took up all the space on the small coffee table. "I passed them by on my way here. They seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere or something. But then again those two are just plain weird."

"Yeah, they left straight after Lee told me that _you_ had organised a party for me this afternoon!" Tenten said accusingly towards Ino who didn't seem to care. Instead her eyes lit up until they looked like shimmering crystals.

"Oh, yes, the party!" She squealed grabbing Tenten's arm and shaking it excitedly. "You're going to absolutely love it! I hired a training hall as the venue and it's huge! There are decorators there right now fixing it up for this afternoon as we speak! I also ordered all the food from that new restaurant that's in town, Masa I think it's called and everyone's going to be there! I asked them all to bring you gifts of course, I me –"

"Ino!" Tenten cut across her firmly halting the babbling girl in her tracks. She took a deep breath before proceeding to say, "I mean it's really sweet that you've done all this for me and I can tell you're really excited about it all but I think you should've asked me if I actually wanted this first."

Tenten gazing imploringly into Ino's shining, blue orbs hoping she would understand what she was trying to say but to no avail. Ino just waved her off dismissively and said, "It's called a surprise party for a reason, Tennie. One: you're not supposed to know about it; although Lee already spoiled it, two: we're not supposed to ask you permission to throw it for you; that just defeats the entire purpose and three: you're not supposed to complain about it! Those are the three golden rules about throwing a surprise party!"

"But –" Tenten began to protest but Ino placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"No 'buts'!" She ordered strictly, removing her hand from Tenten's mouth. "You're coming and if you try to avoid it I will hunt you down and drag you there with my teeth if I have to."

"That seems a bit extreme."

"Extreme situations call for extreme measures." Ino shrugged casually.

"But," Tenten bit her lip elusively, trying to put up road blocks into not going. "I don't have anything to wear."

Ino rolled her eyes at Tenten's obvious evasiveness.

"No problem! We've got all day to shop. Assuming you have nothing planned for today."

She then glared at Tenten in a: you-better-not-have-anything-else-planned-for-today-or-else sort of way.

Tenten laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I think I have training with Neji today."

That was true enough. Though he didn't specifically say that they had training today, all Tenten could presume was that they had training in the morning just like any other day.

Once again, Ino dismissed Tenten's excuse as evasiveness.

"He can spare you for the day I think. Besides, it's your birthday! Who trains on their birthday?"

"Neji, obviously." Tenten rolled her eyes in response. "He's not going to be very happy if I don't show up."

"Neji isn't, exactly, a happy person in general, Tenten." Ino responded, a slight smirk gracing her glossy lips. "It's not like he can dictate your life, you know."

No, but you do, Tenten was tempted to say but bit her tongue to keep herself from saying it.

"Fine, but if he gets mad you're the one confronting him." Tenten warned throwing in a bargaining chip.

"No sweat." Ino nodded. "I'm great at confrontations."

"Lying is more like it."

"That too."

"You can't lie to Neji. He'll see right through them."

Ino snorted. "Your lies maybe but me, I am a professional. No one can bust me out on a lie."

"Trust me, he will." Tenten smiled confidently at all the memories she had when she tried to lie or make up an excuse for not being at training and Neji would see right through them.

"Speaking of Neji," Ino's expression suddenly became sly and curious. "How are you…ah… _going_ with him?"

Tenten blinked, confused.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Ino nudged her slightly in the ribs but Tenten was just plain confused.

"I don't know what you're –"

"Seriously, Tenten?" Ino sighed in exasperation. "You. Neji. Together."

"Oh!" Tenten blushed slightly red in understanding. "We're not like that. He doesn't–I don't –"

"Oh please, Tenten!" Ino waved her hand in the air. "I know a romantic couple when I see one."

"Romantic couple?"

"Of course! I am a love expert after all." Ino said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well then you must be a pretty crap one if you think there's something going between me and Neji then." Tenten snorted in reply.

"It's not just me, everyone thinks so."

Tenten nearly choked.

" _Everyone_? Who's everyone?"

"The usual: Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba." Ino merely shrugged as she counted each name off on her fingers.

"Yeah, I definitely see how that is everyone."

"You're so blind, Tennie. Can't you see the chemistry?"

Tenten just stared at Ino as if she had just dropped from outer space.

"Uh…no, because there is no chemistry there to see." She replied.

"Well it is a bit early at the moment and young, inexperienced lovers can never tell when –"

"Can you please stop talking about me and Neji like we're some sort of…thing?!" Tenten interrupted hastily before Ino started to ramble on. In some way she was almost worse than Lee and Gai.

"Whatever you say, Tennie, whatever you say." But Tenten could still see the smirk that was plastered on the blondes face. "You shall see in time."

"See what in –?"

"Ok, time to shop! Let's go!"

* * *

"Ino, it's been hours can we go?" Tenten pleaded as the blonde haired girl scanned through the racks of clothes in front of them.

"Are you crazy?" Ino asked, not taking her eyes of the rack as she responded. "We haven't found you a single thing yet because you have been stubborn and haven't chosen anything I've picked out for you!"

"Well…maybe I just don't like the clothes that you pick out!" Tenten countered hotly.

She really wanted to leave. Her feet were killing her, plus, it was almost lunch time and the only things so far Ino had picked out to for her to wear were short skirts that rode up her ass every time she took a step forward and extremely revealing dresses that showed way too much cleavage. Tenten wanted to look casual and sweet, not slutty.

"Fine! What about you pick out something then." Ino replied gesturing towards the mounds of clothes that were strewn in front of them.

Tenten took a hesitant step forward to what looked like laundry on a good day and bit her lip.

"Um...what about…this one!" She pulled a dress from one of the racks and handed it to Ino.

Ino held up the dress to the light, sceptically, and raised an eyebrow. It was stark white simplicity; tightening itself around mid-calf with long, crystal-embedded straps that linked around behind the back, showing a decent amount of cleavage at the front.

"That is – try it on." She ordered as she bustled Tenten to the closest change room.

As Tenten tried to work out which was the front of the dress from the back, Ino's voice came from behind the door, "Here, tries these on."

A pair of white stilettoes appeared from under the door and Tenten slid them on and strapped them around her ankles.

"Ok, how does I look?" Tenten exited the dressing room to find Ino sitting cross-legged on one of the waiting chairs, staring into space.

The blonde instantly gasped when she saw Tenten and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes shining.

"It's perfect!" She squealed jumping up from her seat and running over to the brunette. "Take a look in the mirror!"

Tenten did her best to turn around in the shoes she was wearing to see her reflection staring right back at her with wide eyes. The dress hugged her curves beautifully and showed off her toned legs and arms. It seemed to contrast with her porcelain skin perfectly and it wasn't to revealing unlike the other clothes Ino had suggested before.

With the shoes, she was probably only a few inches taller than the blonde but much more uncomfortable. She was satisfied.

"Now all we need to do is add some makeup and jewellery, tidy up that hair and you'll be ready to go!" Ino was absolutely beside herself in anticipation and excitement. "Oh, Neji is going to flip when he sees you!"

That whipped Tenten around in a hurry.

"What?!"

"Uh…nothing!" Ino laughed nervously before beckoning the weapons mistress to get changed and pay for everything.

* * *

"Well, I'll say we were pretty successful today!" Ino breathed once they were out of the shop and back into the crowded streets. "I can't wait for tonight!"

Tenten sighed in weariness. Ino had far too much energy for her own good.

"Yes, well yippee for you." She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Holy crap! It's almost one thirty. Can we please get something to eat? I'm famished."

"Oh, alright." Ino sighed as if it was a complete waste of her time. "You need to get out and shop more. Boosts your metabolism."

"I think I'm fine." Tenten replied, relieved that she could finally get some food in her stomach. "Besides, training does that anyway."

Ino threw her hands up in an I-give-up sort of way.

"What it up with you and training? I swear, Neji is really rubbing off on you."

Tenten blushed. Had Neji really been rubbing off on her? As dark and handsome as he was, Neji was still very fixated and determined on becoming stronger now that he was a high level Jounin. Every morning for the past eight years, they would both meet at the training grounds reasonably early and train from dawn till dusk, only breaking for lunch before resuming their training regime.

It had been going on for so long now Tenten thought of it as more of a tradition than anything else. Some might've thought it would have become boring doing the same thing over and over again for eight years but not Tenten. Everyday had something special, something different other from the previous day; a new technique, a new place, a new emotion. And it was because she got to spend all of these different and special events with a very special person in her life that it never got tedious.

And this special person was the last person she would have ever thought to befriend. Neji was the complete opposite of what she was. He was rich, cold and impossibly gorgeous belonging to a prestigious family. He was admired and adored by many whereas she was a poor, average kunoichi with no name or any significance of value to him. But over the years he came to trust probably more than anyone else and she was always there to support him. Being with someone that glorious for so long, there's no wonder that she began to pick up his habits.

"You think so?" She asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"I see that face." Ino said scrutinising Tenten with utmost concentration.

Tenten gave her a confused look.

"What face?"

Ino pointed a long, pale finger accusingly at the brunette and said, "Don't play that with me! You totally like him, don't you?"

"Don't start Ino!" Tenten rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"It's a simple question that only requires a simple answer." Ino replied in all seriousness. "Do you or don't you?"

Tenten pulled a face and responded with, "Maybe. But I still –"

She halted as she collided with something extremely solid, making her stumble back slightly. A pole, maybe? No, it was too large to be a pole. She shook her head and her vision cleared as she gazed up into those beautiful, cool, liquid pools of ivory.

"N-Neji!"

 _ **A/N – Whoo! Chapter one is over! I must admit, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it just seemed to flow really well. Let me know what you guys think and please review! Until next time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So Close**

 _ **A/N – Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **-X-**_

"N – Neji!"

Shock and surprise flittered across the Hyuga's face as he stumbled back slightly at the sudden body contact. He wasn't very used to coming in contact with people unless when absolutely necessary. He was about to mumble some form of apology until he looked down at the person who had run into him and he regained his cool composure instantly.

"Tenten?"

"Oh, hey, Neji!" Ino smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes prettily.

Tenten stood frozen, staring and gaping at the glorious god who stood in front of her. One hand was tightly clutched to her chest and her body was completely rigid and leaning away from the Hyuga prodigy as much as possible.

Here, in the crowded market street, Neji was the last person she expected to run into. She knew he hated coming through the streets – it was too loud and cramped for his liking. Not to mention the many girls who would stop right in their tracks and do nothing but stare and giggle non-stop as he passed them by.

Long ago, many of those girls would approach him and try to strike up a conversation in a feeble attempt to win his heart. They soon realised that it did nothing but irritate him and he soon made it perfectly clear that he had no interest in them or anyone for that matter so they no longer bothered to engage with him, instead they watched from afar, in hope he would finally take notice of them.

Ino suddenly tapped Tenten on the shoulder.

"Uh, Tenten? Can you please stop acting like you're some possessed psycho? You're attracting an awful lot of attention." The blonde hissed in her ear, glaring at anyone who dared look at the trio.

Tenten finally remembered how to breathe as she straightened herself and let out a sigh before running a hand through her hair and laughing nervously.

"Sorry," She addressed Neji whose expression hadn't changed. "You startled me."

"You should be more careful where you're walking." He replied coolly with patronising eyes.

"Oh." Tenten frowned and folded her arms expecting some sort of apology, but then again, this was Neji. "Um…well, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. You weren't at training."

Tenten spun around to Ino and gave her an I-told-you-so look but the blonde just stood silently behind her and ushered her on.

"Uh…I was –"

"Don't bother." Neji cut across her as he noticed the bags in Tenten's hands which she quickly hid behind her back.

"Well, what about you?" She pried, blowing her bangs out of her face. "I thought you didn't like coming here."

"I was –" He stopped himself short and shook his head as if just realising something. "I have to go. I'll see you this afternoon."

Without another word, he took off down the street and disappeared into the bustling crowd.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Tenten exclaimed in frustration, fists clenched. "I ask a question and he uses it to his benefit and puts me on the spot and then when I ask again he goes 'sorry I need to go, see you later!' and then 'poof!' he's gone. Plus, he didn't even say happy birthday!"

"Either you want people to ignore your birthday or you don't. You can't have it either way, Tenten, and at the very least he wasn't angry at you." Ino said cheerfully. "And you thought there was going to be a confrontation."

But Tenten wasn't listening. Instead she was muttering angrily under her breath and already walking away.

"Stupid, arrogant, self-centred…!"

"Tenten, where are you going?" Ino called after her.

"I'm getting lunch!" She shouted, stomping away angrily before entering a shop.

"Uh, Tenten? That's an underwear shop."

* * *

Neji wasn't entirely surprised to see Tenten at the markets.

When she didn't show up to training he was quite irritated since she hadn't warned him first hand and instead he had wasted his precious time waiting around for her. It didn't last long though. He had an important meeting with his uncle later on in the day anyway so he decided to train alone for a while before heading back to the Hyuga estate via the market street since it was the only route back home. And then he coincidentally ran into Tenten and Ino hauling many shopping bags alongside them. He could only guess the blonde had forced the weapons mistress to do some birthday shopping otherwise Tenten had no business going to the market place same as him.

He couldn't stay long and chat though. He was already late. But now, he wished that could have told Tenten the reason why he had to leave in such a hurry. She didn't seem at all pleased by his unexcused leave. At the very least he wanted to wish her a happy birthday but that could wait till this afternoon.

Neji was extremely reluctant but Ino had done everything in her power to force him to go to Tenten's unwanted party and he was not in the mood to endure whatever torture or humiliation the blonde had cooked up for him if he didn't attend. He soon convinced himself that Tenten would be upset if he didn't attend so he said he was going just because it was her birthday otherwise he wouldn't engage himself in such a frivolous activity.

Barefoot and silent, Neji treaded lightly down the deserted Hyuga hallways and slid into an empty room and closed the door. Hiashi hadn't gave him a specific place to meet but no matter, he would soon find him eventually since he possessed the Byakugan.

In no time at all, the door to the room slid open and the Head of the Hyuga Clan stood regally in the doorway focusing his gaze on his nephew.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji addressed formally, bowing.

Hiashi waved him off with a gentle smile.

"I appreciate you coming here, Neji. I will try my very best to make this as quick and painless as possible." He responded, closing the door and walking to the centre of the room.

Neji frowned. _Painless_ as possible?

"As you know," Hiashi began slowly, carefully watching Neji's expression. "You are now at the age where all Hyuga males are permitted to marry and the Elders see fitting that–"

"I will not be forced to marry anyone, Hiashi-sama." Neji stated firmly, crossing his arms in defiance.

It was probably incredibly rude of him to interrupt the Head of the Hyuga while he was in the middle of talking but at that point Neji didn't really care. He had been expecting this conversation for many months now and he had carefully planned his response to every possible contingency and that response was a strict and absolute 'no' even if it got him into a hell of a lot of trouble.

Hiashi then surprised him by chuckling.

"You are very predictable indeed, my nephew." He said amusedly. "No, you are not marrying anyone. Not yet, at least."

Neji's frown and suspicions kept deepening.

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"I know you do not wish to be married off so hurriedly, Neji, but that is not my decision to make. I have some say in it, yes, but the decision ultimately comes down to the Elders of the clan." Hiashi explained, choosing his words carefully. "I have tried to persuade the Elders decision about your future as much as I could but all I could do in the end way delay your engagement."

Neji stopped right in his tracks and whipped his head around to face Hiashi.

" _Engagement_?"

Hiashi gazed at him sadly.

"The Elders have invited a few bridal candidates from other prestigious clans from other villages and nations, such as ours, to spend a few weeks here at the Hyuga estate so you can become better acquainted with them."

"Hiashi-sama, I will not consent to this." Neji had gone completely rigid; fists clenched, teeth gritted. "I will not be forced to choose a bride out of a list that the Elders have selected for me. I'm not ready. I wish to have freedom. I wish to choose who I want, whenever I want."

"Perhaps you already have someone in mind?" Hiashi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Neji slowly shook his head.

"No, not yet. Why do you ask?"

"Forgive me. I was merely being curious." The older man chuckled. "It's just that I noticed you spend a great deal of time with that kunoichi on your team, Tenten. You seem to…regard her more than anyone else. I couldn't help but wonder if –?"

"No. She is my teammate and a friend. Nothing more." Neji said firmly, quickly ending the conversation.

Hiashi smiled unbelievingly at Neji's response but he didn't dare push further.

"Alright, my nephew." He said. "Anyway, the earliest the first candidate is going to arrive will be two days from now. Her name is Leiko Mitsuko. Her father is the feudal lord of the Land of Tea. She's only a year younger than yourself."

"I refuse. I will not meet this woman." Neji seethed. "You may tell her and all the other candidates that they are simply wasting their time and that they may return home."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Neji." Hiashi shook his head sadly. "This is out of my power."

"Can you do nothing?"

At that moment, Hiashi could see the desperation and anger flicker in his nephews pleading eyes and he recognised it as the same look when he had when he discovered that his father had died.

Fate really was cruel. As he was born, Neji had lost his mother to childbirth and then only a few years later, lost his father and his freedom and his hope altogether for the sake of the clan. And now, once again, he was being forced to marry someone he did not love to protect the clan and the Leaf Village. Neji was the strongest ever to emerge from the Hyuga yet destined to serve the Head Family for all eternity.

Hiashi sighed. He had failed Hizashi in every other way and as he looked over at his nephew he knew that he couldn't just sit by and let Neji's happiness and freedom be destroyed. He would never be able to live with the guilt and the shame.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice cracked as he spoke. "I will do everything in my power to sway the Elders' minds. I cannot guarantee anything but since I see you as one of my own I will do my very best."

Neji let out a grateful sigh.

"That is all I ask, Hiashi-sama."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I am needed elsewhere." The older man strode over to the door as Neji bowed lowly.

"Thank you, uncle."

Hiashi was about to exit the room but halted abruptly right at the doorway and turned around slowly.

"Your female teammate, Hinata told me her birthday is today, correct?" He asked trying to keep the slyness out of his voice and expression.

This inquiry confused Neji but he nodded.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"And she is having a celebration this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"And you will be attending?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. What was he trying to get at?

"Yes, I am. Why?"

Hiashi just raised an amused eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips, before swiftly leaving without another word.

* * *

"Can you guys just cut it out?" Tenten complained irritably waving her arms around in protest.

"Oh, stop your whining." Ino ordered, brushing all the tangled knots out of the brunettes' hair.

"And stop moving!" Sakura growled petulantly. "I can't apply makeup while you're face is all scrunched up like that. And Ino, move your fat ass out of the way! I can't even get to her face with you hogging up all the space, you pig!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have an ass like mine, forehead girl!"

"In your dreams!"

"Will you both just shut up and get this over and done with?" Tenten shouted exasperatedly, closing her eyes.

"Beauty takes time, my dear Tennie." Ino replied mockingly. "Have patience."

"With both of you in the room, it's a wonder that I have any patience at all." Tenten muttered under her breath. "By the way, where's Hinata? I thought she'd be here."

"She's probably busy setting up the hall." Sakura answered who was now applying some sort of shimmery gloss to Tenten's lips. "After all, she's the one who designed the entire set up _and_ paid for it all and that includes everything: food, decorations, venue hire…etc."

"Oh my god! You're not serious are you?" Tenten gasped.

"Yeah, why?"

Tenten let out a wail and covered her face with her hands much to Sakura's annoyance.

"Hey!" The pink haired girl protested as she pried Tenten's hands away from her face. "You'll smudge all the makeup! Why is that so bad anyway?"

"It means that everything is going to be over the top and expensive!" Tenten complained defiantly. "It's going to be –"

"An extravaganza, yes." Ino chimed in happily. "It's going to be absolutely brilliant. No one will be able to stop talking about it for days!"

"It's not what _I_ want, Ino." Tenten pronounced clearly. "This is what _you_ want. I don't care if it's my birthday and I couldn't give a crap if it's celebrated or not! All I want is to be left alone, maybe go out with a few friends to a restaurant and have a good time. I'm not one for those major blow out parties! It's just an excuse for everyone to get drunk and laid!"

"There! Your hair is done!" The blonde exclaimed, proudly examining her work and clearly not listening to what Tenten had to say at all. "Now, I'll do your jewellery."

Tenten groaned in exasperation and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Stay _still_!" Sakura demanded as she tried to apply mascara to Tenten's long lashes. "You'd make a horrible patient, Tennie. No offence."

"None taken."

"Alright, I'm finished." Sakura exhaled a long, weary sigh and took a step back to evaluate her work before nodding in satisfaction. "Go put on your dress and shoes. Meanwhile, Ino and I need to change."

Tenten silently obeyed and dashed up to her room and pulled the dress and shoes from her wardrobe. They were still wrapped neatly in their bags since she had only bought them this morning and they had that new clothes smell to them. She slowly pulled on the dress and strapped up the shoes around her ankles and dashed to the bathroom mirror.

She cocked her head to one side as she gazed at the stunningly beautiful reflection before her. Her hair was out and twisted in long, cascading curls that reached above her waist, the mascara around her eyes was as thick as paint, her eyeshadow was many different shades of purple and her lips were a glossy pink, rosy blush highlighted her cheeks and silver necklaces draped around her neck and bracelets clamped and dangled off her wrists.

She blinked once…twice…waiting for the beautiful reflection to disappear but it didn't. It was her. It really was her. At that moment, Tenten had to admit that Ino and Sakura really knew what they were doing.

She carefully stepped back downstairs, trying her best not to trip over in the heels as she did, and found Ino and Sakura changed and completing the finishing touches in her hair and makeup.

Sakura looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a knee-high, pink dress made of intricate lace with a high neck line and light pink heels. Her short hair was braided to one side and her makeup was light and sweet contrasting stunningly with her sharp green eyes.

Ino looked beautifully wicked in a scarlet and gold number. It tightened itself around mid-thigh with a neck line that plunged down to her waist, showing a vast amount of cleavage. She wore matching red stilettoes and her long blonde hair was left out and straightened though pulled back at the front by a glittering, red band. Her lips were smothered in a fiery red gloss and her mascara was even thicker and darker than Tenten's.

"You guys look amazing!" Tenten exclaimed causing both girls to turn around.

"You're one to talk!" Sakura gasped in amazement, covering her hands over her mouth as she saw Tenten entering the room. "I never thought you could actually look… _girly_."

Tenten pulled a face.

"Thanks."

"Well it looks a lot better than those loose fitting clothes!" Ino beamed, obviously proud in what she had accomplished. "You ready to go?"

"Almost," Tenten replied. "I need to get my bag but I don't really want to walk back upstairs in these stupid shoes!"

"I'll get it for you." Sakura volunteered, dashing up the stairs at remarkable speed despite the four inch heels she was wearing.

"How on earth do you move that quickly in these bloody contraptions?" Tenten asked Ino, indicating her shoes.

"Lot and lots of practice." Ino replied smiling.

"Tenten, what's this?" Sakura called as she came skipping down the stairs two at a time with a small white bag.

She was holding up several, sharpened, travel-size kunai and shuriken.

"Oh!" Tenten quickly snatched the bag and the weapons off of the pink haired girl. "They're just in case something happens tonight, you know if something goes wrong."

Sakura rolled her brilliant green eyes.

"Nothing's going to go wrong." She assured her, reaching for the weapons. "Leave them here. You're not going to need them."

"No, I'm taking them." Tenten said firmly, stowing the objects into her bag. "You may never know."

"Tenten," Sakura gave the brunette a sharp look. "Give them to me. You are not going to need them. This is a party not a massacre."

Tenten flinched at Sakura's sternness that she usually reserved for crabby patients. Reluctantly, she pulled the weapons from her bag and handed them to the medical ninja who tossed them on the counter.

"Now, with that out of the way, we can go." Ino said, tucking the stray golden hairs behind her ear and picking up her purse. "Let's just hope there's nobody already there."

* * *

By the looks of it, Ino had invited half of the village. There were people there that Tenten barely knew. Some friends, other friends of friends and then there were just random strangers whom she had never met.

But despite the large crowd, the venue was still bigger with plenty of space to escape if she needed to. Just as Tenten expected, it was incredibly expensive and over the top but she had to admit Hinata had done a wonderful job.

Balloons and streamers in vibrant colours purple and silver decorated every inch of the walls, tables piled with five-star quality food and drinks lined the edges of the hall and towards the very back of the venue was a raised stage where Ino had decided to put the presents and ten foot speakers that blasted music through the room.

"Well, whaddaya think?" Ino shouted excitedly over the blaring music as she wrapped an arm around the weapon mistress's shoulders.

"It's…loud." Tenten concluded and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Just let loose for once. This is a party!"

"I'm doing my very best." Tenten promised.

The blonde girl was about to say something else until she had apparently spotted someone worth speaking to and excused herself leaving Tenten standing alone at the edge of the dance floor.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl!" A voice behind her said.

Tenten turned to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura approach her with anticipating smiles. Well at least Naruto and Sakura did.

"Sick party you have going on here." Naruto grinned wildly.

Sakura absolutely beamed as she clung to Sasuke's right arm. The Uchiha prodigy nodded to Tenten in acknowledgement. He painfully reminded her of Neji in so many ways.

"You can thank Ino for this one." She replied with a smile. "I'm a bit surprised to see you here, Sasuke. I thought this might be a bit too wild for your liking."

Sasuke merely shrugged, obviously not willing to give a reply. Naruto laughed playfully and gave Sasuke a sly nudge in the ribs.

"Sakura was lucky enough to convince him to come." The blonde haired boy answered.

Tenten raised an amused eyebrow as Sasuke threw his most intimidating glare towards the Kyuubi boy. Fortunately, Naruto was completely unaffected by it.

"Well, I commend you Sakura. Good job." Tenten laughed and Sakura winked conspicuously in reply.

"TENTEN-CHAN, THERE YOU ARE!"

Tenten cringed at the booming voice that sounded across the room. She would know that voice anywhere.

"You guys might want to leave." She warned as none other than her crazy mentor, Gai, and her youth obsessed teammate, Lee, strode across the room with wide smiles and open arms.

"No, we'll stay." Naruto said much to Sakura's and Sasuke's displeasure.

"Fine. It's your funeral." Tenten shrugged before turning around to greet the two men who were both dressed in matching green dress shirts and black pants.

Without any warning, she was suddenly being crushed to death as Lee embraced her in a rib-cracking hug.

"You look beautiful indeed, Tenten!" He exclaimed before releasing her.

"Thanks, Lee." Tenten said breathlessly. "You don't look to bad yourself."

At this, Lee positively beamed. Then, he seemed to notice that Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke standing behind her and he instantly dropped into a low bow.

"You look very beautiful too, Sakura-san." He said politely, not daring to go near the girl with the Uchiha prodigy standing by her side.

"You're too kind, Lee." Sakura replied with a soft, sincere smile ad Sasuke stiffened beside her.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Lee addressed the two other men.

"Hey, Bushy Brows! How you going?" Naruto yelled.

"TENTEN, OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER, HOW UTTERLY STUNNING YOU LOOK TONIGHT!" Gai shouted over everything else, arms open for a hug but Tenten stepped back quickly.

"Uh, hey, Gai." She greeted him nervously holding her hands up in front of her in a don't-come-any-closer sort of way. "How are you liking the party?"

"It's absolutely splendid!" He boomed. "Nothing like a good party to keep you feeling youthful and full of energy!"

There was an awkward silence until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Bushier Brow Sensei, where's Neji? Is he not coming?" Naruto asked scanning around the room.

"No, he's definitely coming."

Ino had materialised magically beside Lee with a bored, to say the least, Shikamaru.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Ino just smiled like she was keeping some dark secret.

"Oh, I just know. Anyway, since when did _you_ start caring about Neji?"

"I don't." The blonde haired boy replied. "I haven't seen Hinata all evening. I'm assuming she's coming with Neji then."

"Awww! You two are just too cute!" Tenten cooed.

"Speak of the devil." Shikamaru muttered lazily nodding his head over towards the direction of the now open doors.

The two Hyuga's immediately spotted their group of friends standing towards the edge of the room and gracefully strode over to them. The crowd seemed to part as they waded through.

Hinata looked like an angel wearing a lilac dress of layered silk. Her hair was twisted into an elegant knot on the back of her head and a light covering of makeup made her face glow.

Neji, on the other hand, was beyond words. He wore a blue dress shirt untucked from black pants with the sleeves rolled up to reveal the toned muscles in his arms. His hair was smooth and silky, tied in its usual style, his expression was cool and composed and his eyes were indescribable. They seemed to change different shades of purple in the dancing light but for once they didn't seem to have that hard edge. Or maybe that was just the light too.

"Happy birthday, Tenten!" Hinata greeted her breathlessly, her pale face slightly flushed pink. "Sorry w-we're late. I had to f-finish setting e-everything up here and then r-run home and get c-changed. N-Neji was kind enough to w-wait."

"It's fine, Hinata. You did an amazing job! I'm just glad that you were able to make it." Tenten assured the girl. "You look incredibly sweet by the way. Naruto is an incredibly lucky guy to have you."

The Hyuga girl blushed a deep crimson and Naruto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace.

While everyone else cooed, Tenten could feel Neji stiffen beside her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Loosen up, Neji." She told him but he remained stiff as an ironing board.

"I'm loose." He replied, fists clenched, keeping his attention on his cousin and the blonde boy.

Naruto, sensing the dark aura coming from Neji, cleared his throat nervously and briefly announced, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back. Don't do anything fun without me!"

With that, he dashed off and disappeared into the crowd leaving everyone else bewildered. Neji relaxed from his position and exhaled slowly.

"He's a strange boy." Tenten commented to Neji after he had left.

"He's not good for Hinata-sama." He breathed coolly.

"They make a good couple."

"Regardless."

"Well it's not like he ate her."

"Yet."

Tenten supressed laughter at his crude humour; she was trying to be serious.

"Naruto is definitely not that type of guy!" She said. "You watch him. He's very careful and very gentle with Hinata. They're perfect for each other! Opposites attract, you know."

"But what if he tries –"

"Neji," Tenten said sternly. "You know full well as I do that Naruto would never do something like that. I know you feel protective of Hinata but the truth is, you won't always be around to protect her. Besides, she's a strong kunoichi and she has good judgement of others and if Naruto is the one she wants then leave her be. Let her have her own choice."

Neji swung his head around to look at her with an apprehensive expression and as he did, Tenten caught her breath once again at his beauty and, for the millionth time, wondered how someone could be so painstakingly beautiful.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked slyly, shifting her gaze between the two.

Tenten was too stunned by the question to say anything. She looked up at Neji and she was met with a blank expression. Apparently _he_ wasn't going to be the one who answered.

"Uh…" Tenten began slowly because now everyone was intrigued to hear what she had to say. "We were talking about –"

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Naruto yelled as he bounded back towards the group.

"Who in their right mind would?" Sasuke smirked sarcastically and the blonde turned on him.

"Hinata did, didn't you Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress's face began growing red.

"Y-yes." She squeaked and Naruto ruffled her hair.

"You see? Someone did miss me." He shouted triumphantly, punching his fist into the air. "By the way, I never wished you a happy birthday, Tenten, so happy birthday! How does it feel to be nineteen?"

"I'm a year older." She shrugged. "Nothing special. I grow older every day and soon I'll be retired and then I'll be an ugly, withered, old hag. Every I get closer."

"Awww, don't think like that dear Tenten!" Lee shouted. "Be positive! Like tonight! Tonight you look beautiful, Tenten! Don't you think so Neji-kun? Doesn't our blossoming flower of Team Gai look beautiful?"

"Lee, really, I'm –" Tenten began, not wanting to test Neji's reaction. She could already feel the Hyuga prodigy glaring daggers at the green clad boy.

"Yeah, Neji. Doesn't Tenten look hot?" Ino smirked, smugness and anticipation lacing her voice.

Everyone else around them looked eager to hear the Hyuga prodigy's response but Tenten was close burying her head in her hands in embarrassment. This was Neji we were talking about! He didn't care how she looked. He barely cared about her at all. And then she heard his voice.

"I'm leaving." He announced and in the moment he took to say it, it took half the time for him to leave and disappear into the crowd of people.

There was a stunned silence. Nobody moved. They just stood, staring at where Neji had just been standing not two seconds ago.

"Someone's in denial." Shikamaru muttered, breaking the silence.

"What?" Tenten blinked.

"Nothing." He yawned, stretching but Tenten could see Sasuke smirking in amused agreement to Shikamaru's statement. "It's just for a prodigy, he's not that smart."

 _ **A/N – What a long chapter this was! I really didn't want to cut it here. I wanted to be able to get through the entire party scene in this chapter but it didn't really happen. A bit more NejiTen will happen next chapter so stay tuned. Please review and give your thoughts and feedback. I greatly appreciate it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So Close**

 _ **A/N – It's been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy. Year 10 is such a pain, am I right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter Three and a massive thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you so much for supporting me and this story! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Chapter Three**

 **-X-**

Tenten didn't see Neji for the rest of the evening.

Her first thought was that he had immediately gone straight home after the confrontation but she knew that the Hyuga prodigy wouldn't dare leave his poor, sweet, innocent cousin to walk home all by herself.

Her second thought was that he was probably mingling around in the crowd of people but she highly doubted it. Neji was probably the most antisocial person Tenten had ever met and he really disliked coming into contact with people unless when absolutely necessary. As to why he even came here tonight, Tenten had absolutely no idea.

Her third and most probable thought was that he was using his Byakugan to avoid her. That one seemed most logical. Such an awkward and embarrassing situation would make anyone snap. But seriously, as if she needed another reason for him to hate her. She'd probably be lucky if he even looked her way again much less talk to her.

So, after half an hour of searching, Tenten gave up and sat towards the back of the hall, arms folded across her chest and her face flushed red from the heat of the room. She could vaguely see her friends scattered across the room talking to various people.

Ino was having a blast. She seemed to be talking up some civilian boys in their early twenties right in the middle of the dance floor. She had a champagne glass in one hand and she swayed unsteadily from side to side, laughing hysterically. This concerned Tenten slightly for the men could easily take advantage of the blonde in such a condition but she spotted Shikamaru, who sat lazily across the room, keeping a silent, wary eye on the group and Tenten knew Ino was well protected.

Arm in arm, Sakura and Sasuke were also chatting to a few strangers in a polite conversation. Standing next to one another, the pair made quite the striking couple. Every single one of their features seemed to beautifully contrast each other. But that's what made them so perfect together. Sakura's bubbly, light and cheerful aura always seemed to brighten Sasuke's dark, gloomy personality whilst his power and authority relaxed and eased any tension and doubt out of Sakura's body.

Gai and Lee were by the food tables, surrounded by a few curious people, no doubt challenging each other to an eating contest. Empty plates were being piled higher and higher beside them and Tenten prayed that they didn't go too far do something extremely drastic.

Hinata and Naruto were privately having their own conversation at the side of the room – away from the swarm of dancing bodies and loud music. Naruto looked absolutely ecstatic, using his arms and hands in big gestures and his lips moved at incredible speed as he inaudibly talked, probably telling some story about a mission. Hinata listened intently, smiling and blushing like the world couldn't get any better.

Tenten smiled softly at the two. Their relationship was so innocently sweet and romantic that Tenten could not understand how Neji could even think that they weren't perfect for each other.

She heard herself sigh. For some unknown reason, just watching all the couples made her feel slightly jealous. Naruto's delicate hold on Hinata, Shikamaru's watchful eye on Ino, Sasuke's and Sakura's contrasting relationship and even Gai's and Lee's father and son bond made her wish that she had some sort of relationship just as strong with Neji.

At the moment, they were strictly teammates and sparring partners. Their relationship consisted of nothing but training and missions. Sometimes, on the extremely rare occasion, they would have lunch together but it was nothing date-like and it was normally to replenish their strength during training. They would order, eat in silence and then split the bill and they'd never go anywhere fancy and no one dared ask questions.

Tenten wasn't a high hoper and the fact that she liked the Hyuga prodigy didn't really help her case. What hope was there in liking Neji and that he'd like her in return? Neji was someone who didn't date, would never even look twice at a poor kunoichi like her, couldn't love, heck, he couldn't even feel a damn emotion! There was absolutely, no way in _hell_ , not even in a _million years_ , would he ever consider her in a romantic sense.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you sitting here all by yourself?" a voice in front of her asked.

Tenten glanced up to find a young man, she didn't recognise, standing in front of her. He was good looking, she'd give him that. With his messy brown hair, grey-blue eyes, playful smile and muscular body, he looked like a male model though it was obvious to Tenten that he was a shinobi.

Tenten smiled weakly in greeting.

"I was looking for a friend." She replied truthfully. "But I can't seem to find him. I think he's been avoiding me."

The boy raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief.

"Why would he be avoiding someone as pretty as you?" He asked, his tone was smooth and playful.

Tenten laughed humourlessly.

"Actually, that's sort of the reason why," Tenten answered and when the boy gave her a confused look she added, "It's a long story."

"Hey, you're Tenten, aren't you? The birthday girl?" He asked in realisation, eyes narrowing.

"That's me." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Hiro. Kuroki Hiro." He extended a toned arm and Tenten shook his hand politely, his grip was firm and warm. "This is a great party by the way."

"I guess."

"Are you okay? You seem upset." Hiro scrutinised her carefully and she blushed ever so slightly at his gorgeous face.

"I'm fine." She lied.

He looked at her disbelievingly and Tenten shrugged indifferently and smiled. The truth was she was really just tired and she wanted to find Neji before the night was over. But since he had the Byakugan, he obviously had the upper hand.

"Damn the Hyuga's." She muttered under her breath but Hiro heard her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tenten's answer came out a bit rushed and two octaves higher than her normal voice and once again, Hiro gazed at her doubtfully but didn't press on.

Instead extended his arm again and said, "Let's dance."

Tenten looked up at him sceptically.

"What?"

"It looks as if you could use a distraction." He explained and then he flashed her a wicked smile. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I can't dance." Tenten mumbled embarrassedly. She felt her face growing rather hot.

"Please?" He pleaded.

Tenten was reluctant to take his hand. She didn't think it was a good idea to be dancing with someone she just met even if he was pretty good looking. That was something Ino would do. God, Ino! Knowing her, the blonde would probably scold Tenten for giving up the opportunity to dance with some random, cute guy and she really didn't want her to do that. Besides it was only one dance right? There was no harm in that and he seemed nice.

Tenten sighed in defeat and took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. He placed both arms cautiously around her waist and she placed hers around his neck and they began swaying and circling on the spot. He was quite tall, Tenten realised. Even with her four inch stilettoes on, he was still a few inches taller than she was and she still had to look up to see his face properly.

She noticed that his eyes never left hers and she couldn't get over the fact that he was really good looking though not as good looking as a certain Hyuga prodigy she knew. While Hiro's features were more rounded and soft, Neji's were much more sharp and distinct though Tenten did prefer Hiro's light playfulness than to Neji's cold harshness. But then again there was something about that cold harshness that she actually found… _appealing_ for some indescribable reason.

"So," Hiro snapped Tenten out of her thoughts and she shook her head slightly before smiling to indicate she was listening. "You're a kunoichi, right?"

Tenten almost laughed at his attempt to make small talk but she decided against it and replied, "Yes, I am. I specialise in weaponry."

Hiro gave a low whistle and she could feel his warm breath spread across her face, making her blush slightly.

"Impressive."

"What about you?" She conversed politely, trying her utmost best to sound interested. "I assume you must be a shinobi."

He laughed lightly and once again Tenten breathed in his heady scent. He smelt good.

"What makes you think that?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Tenten began, almost rolling her eyes as she poked his flat stomach. "Nobody gets a body just like that."

He raised an amused eyebrow and gazed down at her and Tenten quickly averted his stare, her blush deepening.

"Well, I'm flattered, to say the least." Hiro smiled appreciatively and he forced Tenten to look at him. "But, yes, I am a shinobi too. You have good observation."

"A shinobi must always be observant of themselves and their surroundings." She stated and then mentally kicked herself. She was probably the most uninteresting person to converse with in the whole world but Hiro laughed in agreement.

"True. I guess that's why you're one of the top kunoichi, huh?"

Tenten shook her head abashedly at his compliment.

"I wouldn't say _top_ kunoichi. Not yet..."

 _Wow_. Downgrading herself. Could she be any more depressing?

"Not from what I've heard." Hiro murmured. "You're on the team with that Hyuga and those two green things, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tenten replied cracking a grin as he referred to Lee and Gai as 'those two green things'.

Hiro looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling and heaved a sigh.

"What's it like being on a team with Neji Hyuga?" He questioned curiously. "I've always wanted to meet him."

"Well, it's like having a brick wall on the team that fights well." Tenten laughed and Hiro looked at her sceptically. "I mean, he's an amazing fighter and a real asset to the team but he's just really antisocial and cold and harsh, I guess. You don't want to get on his bad side."

"I'll remember that." Hiro smirked condescendingly. "But, I've always wanted to fight him as well, you know. To see if he's really all that he's made out to be."

Tenten snorted and Hiro's attention instantly snapped back to her and she covered it up with a cough though she could feel the blush creeping onto her face.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just, going up against Neji in a fight is…well, you're basically asking for suicide." Tenten managed a smile and a nervous chuckle. "Trust me. You won't walk away scot free."

Hiro smirked once again and said, "We'll see about that."

"Fine. It's your funeral." Tenten told him. "You've got guts at the very least, I'll give you that. But guts won't be enough to win against Neji, I assure you."

"I'll take your assurance into account." Hiro laughed which made Tenten smile.

The song finally ended and Tenten retracted her arms from around Hiro's neck but he made no attempt to let go of his hold on her waist. Instead he stared at her for a few moments with an indescribable expression and Tenten fidgeted self-consciously under his scrutiny. He then leaned forward so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek and he murmured against her ear, "Come with me."

She pulled him back by the shoulders, flustered by their proximity and squeaked, "W-where to?"

The edges of his mouth twitched ever so slightly as he responded, "you'll see," and he let go of her waist and instead gripped her wrists tightly and pulled her confusedly and obliviously towards the back door.

* * *

They were greeted by a bitter breeze that ripped a shiver from Tenten's spine and burned her skin. But that was nothing compared to Hiro's hot, iron grip around her wrists as he closed the doors behind them and led her down the path almost impatiently.

The garden was breathtaking. White and pink rose bushes arched over their heads in thickets, held together by tall frames and entwined with tiny golden lights and small hedges lined the path which ended at a glass gazebo filled with more roses and lights.

"Hiro, please let go of me." Tenten said trying to tug away her hand from his but he chose to ignore her.

Once they were in the gazebo did he finally release her and she instantly recoiled from him, taking a few steps back.

"What was that all about?" She demanded almost menacingly as she massaged her raw wrists.

Hiro just stared at her, again with that indescribable expression but this time there was something else in his eyes. Something underlying which she did not see before.

"Tenten," Hiro murmured, his voice was husky and he advanced towards her and she instantaneously stepped back.

"Don't come any closer." She warned putting her hands out in front of her as if to keep him at bay but he kept advancing until her body was pressed against the cool glass.

He was right in front of her, gazing at her face in fascination, passion and _lust_. If they were in any other circumstance and if she wasn't feeling so frightened, Tenten would've blushed. He then reached his hand up to her delicate face and stroked her cheek gently and she could feel his obsession and his desire grow.

"What do you want with me?" She growled lowly in hope that he would understand anger that was rolling off of her in waves and retreat but to no avail.

"You're so naïve it's almost cute." He answered softly still gazing at her.

He was so close that his scent was suffocating and that Tenten could feel the heat coming off of his skin and burning hers. Her hands were pressed against the glass behind her back and she thought about pushing him backwards.

That was until he closed the gap between them…and kissed her.

Tenten's immediate reaction was to instinctively reach down to her leg holster and pull out a kunai to stick him with. Oh, that's right. She didn't have a leg holster on. And the kunai's that she had packed in her bag were at home lying on the counter due to Sakura's insistence. Tenten mentally cursed and swore that if she got out of here alive, she would kill the pink haired medic and make sure that she never went anywhere without her weapons ever again.

All she could do now was use brute force and shove him off of her but that was another problem in itself. Her hands were behind her back and being squeezed between her body and glass as his whole body was leaning against hers so she couldn't move them.

Tenten felt Hiro's lips become more urgent and hungry beneath hers and she tried pushing all of her weight forward in an attempt to get him off of her. Even though she was a kunoichi, Hiro was also a shinobi plus he was also a guy so he was physically stronger and heavier than she was, so attempt two also failed.

In one last desperate move, Tenten stomped down on his foot with all the strength she could muster, in her four inch stilettoes, and this time, Hiro growled in pain and his lips hesitated and pulled away from hers.

In that one moment of hesitation, Tenten pushed him backwards and began to run down out of the gazebo. But it was extremely difficult to run in high heels and even more difficult as she realised that the heel on one of the shoes broke off when she stomped on Hiro's foot.

So she didn't even make it out of the gazebo when Hiro grabbed her by the waist and shoved her roughly against the glass and pressed his lips against hers once again.

This time, Tenten really was helpless as she felt Hiro's hands running up her thighs and under her dress, his lips parted and his tongue plunged into her mouth and began mingling with hers.

She tried to scream but it was muffled by Hiro's lips on hers and so she thrashed but his heavy body kept her immobilised. She then closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, bracing herself. But before Tenten could head-butt him like she had intended to do, she felt his lips and body tear away from hers in one swift movement.

When she opened her eyes, her brain couldn't quite process what was happening and her vision was slightly blurry and disorientated. All she could really make out was two dark figures. One was sprawled across the floor and the other stood only centimetres in front of her as stiff as a plank of wood.

"What the fuck?" Tenten heard Hiro yell from the floor as he rose, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Wait.

Tenten was completely and utterly confused. If that was Hiro, then who was…?

"I heard you wanted to fight me." Said the figure in front of her. "That was a foolish mistake."

His tone was smooth and deep; like melting honey but the cold edge to his voice made her flinch and almost cower in the corner if she wasn't already. There was no mistaking that voice or that that silken hair or those beautiful, hard eyes.

 _Neji_ …

Hiro stood in flaming anger and his breathing became ragged as he eyed the Hyuga with pure hatred.

"You _son of a bitch_!" He hissed furiously and Neji didn't even twitch an eyebrow. "I'll kill –"

With blinding speed Neji struck the man in the stomach with a chakra enhanced punch and Hiro doubled over throwing up blood.

"This is less than what you deserve." Neji seethed, his hands were balled into fists and his body was rigid and shaking in barely controlled rage. "I should kill you right here and now, you piece of filth for even _attempting_ to take advantage of her. Ever try this again and I'll make sure that you wish that you never saw a sun rise. Now, leave. I never want to see your pathetic face again and – god forbid – if I do, I will kill you."

Hiro didn't need a second warning as he lumbered out of the gazebo, throwing one last loathsome glare at Neji and melting into the darkness.

Tenten was paralysed. She couldn't move or speak. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear and her hands were clutched tightly to her chest as she continued to stare at the white-eyed prodigy. Neji had come to her aid but Tenten wasn't sure whether to be grateful or afraid by his cold ruthlessness.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked breaking the stunned silence.

He was still angry but it was much more controlled now. Tenten didn't know how to reply so she just nodded and he turned to stare at her. Her hair was a mess, her dress was partially ripped and her lips were red and swollen. As he noticed this, Neji could feel his anger flare up once again. He _dared_ touch her like that?

"Why did you go with him?" He questioned her demandingly, forcing her to look at him. "Why did you not have enough common sense to know what his thoughts and motives were?"

Tenten's head instantaneously whipped towards Neji in shock and disbelief.

"I didn't think –" She began hotly.

"That's right, you didn't think." Neji cut her off angrily. "You're supposed to be a high level kunoichi. What use are you if you can't even read other people and use your instincts?"

Tenten felt red, hot anger boil in her chest and she glared intensely at the stupid, arrogant, cold-hearted jerk in front of her. She had just been through quite a traumatic ordeal and she knew what he said was partially true but he didn't have to throw it in her face like it was all her fault. Wasn't he supposed to be comforting her after such a distressing situation instead of insulting her and making her anymore stupid than she already did. Oh, but wait. This was _Neji Hyuga_ we're talking about here. He didn't care about her. He didn't care about anything.

Tenten felt hot tears prick her eyes but she bit her lip and held them back. She would not cry. Especially in front of _him_ , of all people. She would not let him know that he had hurt her. So instead, she kicked off her broken stilettoes and pushed past him rather roughly without saying another word before the tears could fall.

But before she could leave, Neji's hand wrapped itself around her wrist and he turned her to face him. His expression was slightly strained as if he was battling with himself to say something or not and Tenten glared at him.

"What?" She asked fervently trying to tug her arm away from his grip but she wasn't pulling hard enough and he was still holding on to her so they stayed in the same position. "What is it, Neji?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out and all Tenten could feel was anger and disappointment. She attempted to pull her hand away again and this time, his fingers slackened around her wrist and he released her. She gave the man one last look of disdain before turning on her heel and marching out of the gazebo and onto the garden path.

It was such a beautiful night and such a beautiful backdrop. The sky was clear and full of stars, like a velvet blue blanket sprinkled with tiny, shimmering jewels and the garden was a golden path of light and swirling roses and it just had to be ruined by Hiro…by Neji.

She was probably only half way down the path when a sound behind her made her stop right in her tracks and accelerate her heartbeat. It was so soft that Tenten thought that she was probably imagining it. But there was no mistaking that voice – that captivating, resonant voice. But those words he had uttered was something Tenten had never expect him to say in his lifetime.

"I'm sorry."

 **-X-**

 _ **A/N – Whaddaya think? Personally, I really liked writing this chapter. The opening was a bit fast but when I got to the middle it sort of took off from there. Anyway, please let me know what you think, review, fav, follow please! Can't wait for Chapter Four!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So Close  
**

_**A/N – Oh my god it's been over a year since I've posted anything. I just sort of lost interest in writing and gave up and a week ago I looked at this story for the first time in a year and I was like, you know what? I'm gonna make another chapter just for the heck of it. So, here's chapter four guys. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **-X-**_

" _I'm sorry."_

Those two words paralysed Tenten's body completely. She was too dumbstruck to speak. Did Neji Hyuga – _the_ Neji Hyuga – just _apologise_? To _her_? Tenten shook her head. She must've been imagining things. There was no way in the entire existence of the universe that Neji Hyuga would ever apologise. To _anyone_.

When Tenten did find the will to move, which seemed like an eternity, she slowly turned on her heel with an incredulous expression and just stared at Hyuga prodigy, standing five feet in front of her, who remained expressionless as ever.

"What…did you just say?" she managed to choke out softly.

Neji's features morphed into uncomfortable irritation.

"You of all people know I do not repeat myself, Tenten," he answered curtly folding his arms in a defiant sort of way, his eyes meeting hers challengingly as if daring her to repeat her question.

Tenten blinked trying to fight back a smile. He _had_ apologised. She hadn't been imagining things. The famous, prestigious Neji Hyuga, who never apologised to anyone, had just apologised to her. This was such a new revelation for Neji that Tenten just couldn't believe it. But she had to. She had to remember this moment and make it last as long as possible. It wasn't every day that the Hyuga prodigy stood in front of her, unguarded and powerless. She was going to have a little fun and test how far she could push his pride now that she had the power over him.

She struggled to keep her expression straight as she answered, "yes, I know. But I wasn't sure if I heard you right."

Neji's eyes grew slightly colder and more stubborn, his arms tightening across his chest.

"That's unfortunate for you then, isn't it?" he replied coolly.

Tenten hesitated and mirrored his cold expression back at him before turning on her heel and stalking off.

"Fine then, bye."

She hadn't even made five paces when a cold, firm hand gripped her wrist and she turned around to face the scowling Hyuga. Even though he looked angry and dangerous, his features looked so beautiful and defined in the silvery moonlight. Like a statue carved out of marble. It almost made Tenten catch her breath.

"Yes?" the brunette asked sweetly. "Is there something you'd like to say, Neji?"

She tried her utmost best to keep the smile out of her voice. It was so much fun teasing Neji. No wonder he liked to be in power all the time.

The strain on his face was obvious. It almost looked like he was in physical pain as a tiny battle raged in his eyes. Neji drew a deep breath, his pride put aside for this one moment, and sighed.

"I said I was sorry, happy?"

Tenten shrugged, unable to keep the smile off of her face as she scrutinised the Hyuga's features but it appeared he had more to say.

"I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at myself. I was watching you. With my Byakugan." He admitted, his eyes intensely boring into hers but she couldn't find the will to look away. "I saw you dancing with him and I was suspicious so I kept an eye on you. In a moment of mental abstraction, my attention was diverted elsewhere but by that time you had already gone and I could not find you or him anywhere in the crowd. I panicked. I wondered where he had taken you. I saw the doors open to the garden and I followed and I could hear you struggling. I feared the worst. I thought I was too late."

With these words, Tenten's smile faded. Neji's expression was so sincere and full of anguish that she now felt guilty. He had cared about her. Even if it was a little bit. He had watched over her in concern and came to her aid when she most needed it.

She felt an uncomfortable lump form in the back of her throat but she managed to say, "Well, I'm glad you were there to help me."

There was a silence as Neji closed his eyes and drew another breath.

"Let's re-join the party, shall we? I need a distraction." Neji suggested with strained calmness.

"Sure," Tenten agreed quietly and they both walked in silence back to the hall where coloured strobe lights lit up the night sky and loud music pounded the air.

"Neji! Tenten! Where have you two been?!" Ino came rushing up to them, drink in hand, pink faced and beaming. "I've been looking all over for you."

She caught sight of Tenten and her bright smile vanished.

Tenten felt slightly confused for a few seconds before she realised she must've looked a right mess. Her hair was disarray, her dress was torn, makeup smudged and she had no shoes on.

Ino's head whipped back and forth from her Neji in complete horror and the realisation suddenly dawned on Tenten.

But before she could speak, she heard Neji's smooth voice say calmly, "It's not what you think. I'll tell you everything later. I'm going to escort Tenten home. She's been through enough for tonight."

Ino merely nodded grimly before disappearing into the swarming crowd.

"We can't have you walking around looking like this." Neji gestured to her dishevelled appearance. "It'll attract too many awkward questions. Besides, you're tired. It'll be better for you to go home and rest."

Tenten knew he was right. She was fighting to just keep her eyes open and her legs felt like they were about to collapse from under her. In an instant, she felt the ground being yanked out from under her feet as Neji swept her up in his arms and began moving at blinding speed.

All she could feel was the cool wind whipping her face and the warmth of the strong arms that encircled her. Tenten felt so content and comfortable that she sighed and buried her face deeper into Neji's arms. She hadn't even realised that she had been asleep until she felt the warmth his arms leave her and the sheets of her bed cover her body.

As Tenten felt Neji move to leave, she reached out and grabbed hold of his sleeve and opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Don't go." She mumbled, almost incoherently but not so much that she saw Neji shake his head in the darkness of her room and tried to tug his sleeve out of her grip.

Her fingers tightened around the hem of his sleeve as she pleaded, "Please, stay."

She heard Neji sigh in slight exasperation.

"No, Tenten." He said softly but firmly.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted to bury her head in his chest again and breathe in nothing but the scent of Neji…Neji…Neji. She wanted to feel the warmth of his muscular body against hers, protecting her.

She forced him to look at her and he didn't try to look away.

"Please." She breathed one last time and she saw the defeat on the Hyuga's face and smiled.

He nodded and sat down on the cold floor, resting his head against the side of her bed.

Tenten felt a twinge of annoyance in her drowsiness but it didn't last long. He stayed and that was all that mattered. She snuggled deeper under her covers before sighing contently and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Tenten woke up extremely early that morning despite having such a late night. It was still dark outside but there was a tinge of orange on the horizon which meant dawn was breaking. It was mostly out of habit. She usually woke up this early to train with Neji.

Wait.

 _Neji_ …

Tenten sat bolt upright in her bed and looked wildly around her room.

She sighed happily when she found him still asleep in the same position on the floor with his head resting against the side of the mattress. She debated for a good minute or so on whether she should wake him up or not. He must've been exhausted so she decided against it. Also, Neji Hyuga was here. In her house, sleeping in her room just because she asked him to. This would have been a chance many girls would have died for. Might as well saviour the moment while she had it. Besides, he looked so content and so vulnerable while he slept. His features were softer and once again Tenten found herself staring at the prodigy marvelling at his gorgeousness.

She probably would have sat there gazing at him for the next hour until she heard her stomach grumble. Sighing exasperatedly, Tenten slid out from under the covers to realise she was still wearing the ripped up dress from the night before. Quietly as she could, Tenten tiptoed across to her wardrobe and pulled out her usual attire before leaving for the bathroom to have a well-deserved shower and change out of her clothes. That was one thing she didn't want Neji to see.

After freshening up she began to prepare breakfast for herself and for Neji when he woke. It was the least she could do for what he did for her last night. The kitchen was soon filled with scent of toast and sound of grating plates. Tenten hummed in an off tune key as she worked her way around the kitchen, washing dishes, setting the table, boiling rice –

"Tenten?" Neji's voice came from behind her.

The kunoichi spun around to see Hyuga at the entrance of the kitchen with an apprehensive expression plastered on his face. His hair was slightly dishevelled from leaning against the bed and his voice was slightly husky from weariness. Tenten's heart did a little relay race in her chest when she saw him. She didn't think she ever saw something as adorable as he looked right now.

"Hi, Neji," Tenten smiled widely placing a plate heaped with food on the table. "I thought you might be hungry. I didn't know what you liked so I gave you a little bit of everything."

When Neji didn't move or make a sound, Tenten's smile fell ever so slightly and she rushed to add, "I just thought I'd say thank you for last night, you know. I mean, this is the least I could do after what you did for me. But if you'd rather eat at the Hyuga Compound or somewhere else you can –"

"Tenten," Neji interrupted her rambling. "It's fine. Thank you."

Tenten smile returned and she nodded, pushing the plate of food over towards Neji where he placed himself at the very end of the table. She watched him carefully as he stared at the food on the plate like it was from another planet. Well, it was from like another planet to him. Neji probably had never had cheap, civilian food before. He was provided with five-star quality food for his whole life. Tenten began to worry that he wouldn't like it as he took his first bite. He chewed slowly before swallowing. Hesitated. And to Tenten's relief, he took another bite. He ate wordlessly and watched her as she cleaned. He was content with silence and for once, so was she. But it was soon interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Tenten frowned as she made her way to the door; Neji following suit. Who on earth could possibly be visiting her at this hour in the morning?

Before she could even answer it, Neji leaned across her and opened the door first to reveal the three weary faces of Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Sakura and Hinata looked extremely surprised that a dishevelled Neji was answering the door and their eyes immediately darted towards Tenten's questioningly. Ino on the other hand raised an eyebrow and broke the stunned silence.

"Ok," She said, her tone demanding. "When I saw you two come back from the garden last night with Tenten's dress all ripped and her hair a mess I was thinking 'oh my god! You two were actually getting it on' and _you_ told me –"she pointed at Neji – "that it wasn't what it seemed, that you'd tell me later and that you were taking Tenten home and I was like 'ok, I'll play'. And now I come over to Tenten's at 5 o'clock in the morning and find you _still_ here answering the door, looking dishevelled as ever, so tell me once and for all: did you guys actually have sex?"

There was a long uncomfortable silence until Tenten broke the tension and burst out almost hysterically, "Ino, you've got to be kidding!"

"No I'm not." The blonde shook her head, staring determinedly at Neji who scowled at her.

Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other sceptically, obviously extremely confused.

"Ino. Nothing. Happened," Tenten stressed clearly. "I can assure you I'm still pure."

Ino rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air.

"Well, can someone _please_ explain to me what's happening then? Because I can't come to any other conclusion!"

"I think we'd all like to know what's going on." Sakura piped up as Hinata nodded looking petulantly at her cousin.

"Don't worry, Yamanaka." Neji sighed. "I'll explain everything."

 **-X-**

 _ **A/N – So don't judge that it's not that great cause it's my first time writing in a year. Tell me what y'all think! Review!**_


End file.
